New Year's
by Airimir Of Gondor
Summary: This is a sequel to Silent Night, upon request from a couple of reviewers ;) It's almost the new year, and Clay's out on a mission...AGAIN


Well, the usual disclaimers apply. For clarity's sake, that means that I don't own any of the characters from JAG. I own the characters I make up, however. Well, actually, I only own the characters. Their names, however, are all people I know from summer/church camp. Ok, nevermind. I never expected my fics to be so popular ( I hope this one meets everybody's expectations! This is more or less a sequel to Silent Night, a continuation, if you will. Considering how many of you have asked for more, I am happy to comply. However, this fic takes place.well, at the time of the title. And it may take a little bit longer for the next chapter. I'm just going with the flow as I go along. I wasn't expecting to write a sequel or anything, Silent Night was supposed to be a stand on it's own story. But, what the heck! I like to write! This is gonna be fun. Enjoy everybody!  
  
2300 (LOCAL) MILITARY TIME  
  
UNDISCLOSED LOCATION  
  
Clayton Webb raced out of the black SUV as it fishtailed to a stop. A few other men flew out behind him. As the last man jumped out, the SUV screeched as the driver floored it and drove off. Clay made a pointing gesture to his right with three of his fingers. Three of the men slipped away from him. Clay pointed at the other two men, and pointed at himself with his thumb. He ran south for a few minutes, the other men following him, and ducked down behind a fallen tree a hundred some yards from a small house and garage-like shanty. As the rest of his team situated themselves in alternating positions, Clay took a breath to get his bearings. Here he was.... Three days after Christmas, not entirely sure where he was, not a full meal since he got...wherever "here" was, waiting for another drug cartel leader to show up, with his six getting soggier by the minute. Clay got up a little, and crouched on his knees. He looked to the other side of the yard. Yup, the other three were already setting up their perimeter. A door opened at the side of the house. Clay glanced at his left, and made a few gestures to the man sitting up in the tree. The other man nodded, and slid out of the tree. After a few minutes, Clay looked around. The others had slipped into the night, blending in with the surrounding trees and bushes. Clay finally pulled out his radio.  
  
"Ok boys.... Let's roll." Clay raised himself from the ground and stealthily walked closer to the house. The rest of the men did as instructed. They all closed in on the house from their positions.  
  
"Wait... Fall back!" Clay whispered loudly into his radio as he ducked behind his tree again. He saw someone walking around. Half of the others managed to get back to their hiding places. As Clay watched, the house and garage erupted in flames. The three men who had been a second slower in reacting were fried to a crisp in three more seconds. Clay fought a wave of nausea as the scent of something cooking passed overhead. He took a breath as he radioed back to the SUV.  
  
"This is the Tin Man, the mission has been compromised.... We need backup, over."  
  
"Tin Man, this is the balloon, we read you, and backup's on its way..." Clay sighed in relief. He signaled to the two men left that help was coming. A few long minutes later, the black SUV screeched to a halt where it had stopped before. Clay waved to his men to go, and covered them as they all ran back. As Clay jumped aboard, the driver spun around and drove back to their temporary headquarters.  
  
*******  
  
Clay and the remainder of his team sat quietly as they tried to analyze the events of the previous hour.  
  
"They knew we were coming...." Clay's second in command, Peter Davids, spoke up.  
  
"Everybody always knows when we are coming anymore...." The youngest member of the team, Bryant Andrews, groused. Clay took a sip of water.  
  
"Well, we have to get some more people in here now.... We can't handle this with just the three of us anymore." He picked up their satellite phone and stepped outside. Ten minutes or so later, he stepped back in. "Well, we should have two new guys in by tomorrow.... One's a SEAL." He grinned.  
  
0700 (LOCAL) MILITARY TIME  
  
UNDISCLOSED LOCATION  
  
Clay sat outside in the snow, waiting for the chopper to arrive. It did, at exactly 7:00. Clay grinned. It was nice to see some people be on time for things. As the chopper's rotors slowed, Clay walked up. Two men jumped out, and nodded to Clay. He pointed to the tent as the chopper lifted off again. Clay and the others hurried back, and Clay shook snow off of himself. The others took off their helmets. A tall, blonde, blue eyed.kid. stood at attention before Clay.  
  
"Lieutenant Thomas Manuel-"  
  
"I know who you are." Clay cut him off. "And I don't need to deal with the 'sir, yes sir' crap right now.... I'd appreciate it if you kept the sirs and formalities down to a minimum."  
  
"Yessir," Manuel agreed good-naturedly. He had heard from his counterpart just how easily Clayton Webb got ticked off.  
  
"I didn't know the SEAL's accepted people as young as you." Clay commented snidely. Manuel grinned to himself, keeping a straight face. He had also learned not to mess with Webb when he was already ticked off. Clay looked over at the other man, who was getting a drink from the water cooler, his dark hair half frozen at the tips.  
  
"Nice to see you again...." Clay got a drink too.  
  
"And you, Mr. Webb." Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez just looked at Clay, his eyes saying it all - "I don't need to deal with any crap either." 


End file.
